


Did It (illustration)

by szzzt



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Arc Reactor, Details schmetails, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, I am not a medical professional, Injury, Just pretend those scrubs are blue, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Slightly jossed by next chapter, Surgery, Ventilator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzt/pseuds/szzzt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>He squeezed her hand convulsively and his throat worked around the ventilator; he had... things to say, so many things.</em><br/>- <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose">MountainRose</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/570308/chapters/1021452">Arc Tremors</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/570308/chapters/1249402">Chapter 28</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Did It (illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arc Tremors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570308) by [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose). 



**Author's Note:**

> Made in Art Academy 3DS with fake pencils, ersatz oil pastels, and imaginary colored pencils. Crossposted from [dA](http://szzzt.deviantart.com/art/ArtAcad-Did-It-361031095).


End file.
